Nonton TV!
by SoraShieru
Summary: Gash seharian kerjanya nonton TV. Hal hal lain pun dilupakan olehnya termasuk mandi!


Disclaimer: Zatch bell/Makoto Raiku  
Rated: K  
Genre: Humor/Parody.  
Summary: Gash seharian kerjanya nonton TV. Hal hal lain dilupakan olehnya termasuk mandi!  
Warning: Ada Author di sini, judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, OOC, aneh, geje, abal, bikin muntah, kesan humornya kurang, ada Sebby tapi cuma sebentar, de el el.  
~Cerita Geje dari SoraShieru~

Di rumah Kiyomaro Takamine, anak yang sok sokan pintar dan cool itu*Author langsung dihajar karena bilang sok sokan pintar dan cool* Terdapat sebuah makhluk (baca: iblis) yang cebol, manja, penakut, blo'on yang bernama Gash Bell!(Background song: Jeng jeng jeng!) Saat ini, Gash sedang dilanda kebosanan. Dia sudah bosan sama bonekanya yang aneh + lusuh itu . Dan hari ini Tio maupun Kyanchome tidak datang ke rumah. Dari tadi Gash melihat Kiyomaro yang asik nonton sebuah acara di tv-nya. Mau tau apa? Indonesia Mencari Bakat (IMB) dua! Kiyomaro nonton IMB 2-nya dengan wajah Author lagi kelaparan lagi! keren kan?

"Ki... yo... ma... ro... Aku bosan... Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?" Gash menunggu jawaban dari Kiyomaro yang pastinya tidak akan datang. Macam nunggu balasan cinta itu looh... *digebuk* "Yaudah... Aku ganti ke topik lain... (Author: emang ini berita?) Kiyomaro, ini hari apa?" Masih dengan kebiasaannya itu menunggu jawaban dari Kiyomaro yang pastinya tidak akan datang. Tapi, Author berkehendak lain. Author menyuruh Kiyomaro menjawab dengan bisikan setannya itu. Menggoda loh!

"Hei, hei Kiyomaro~ Jawablah pertanyaan Gash~ kasian tuh... Dia masih menunggu jawaban dari kamu loh..." Bisik Author dengan jurus bisikan setannya itu. Untungnya Kiyomaro takut dengan Author #Plak. Jadi dia menuruti apa kata Author.

"I... Ini hari minggu Gash!" Kata Kiyomaro ke Gash dengan tampang ketakutan. tuh liat, si Kiyomaro takut kan? #plakplak. Dan Kiyomaro pun mulai menonton lagi tapi... Acaranya udah habis! Yah.. Mau gimana lagi... Gara gara Gash nanya terus siiih.. *Author dibantai penggemar Gash* Akhirnya Kiyomaro pun menyingkir dari tempat ilahi itu (?).

'Yessss! Akhirnya Kiyomaro pergi! woooohoooo!' Teriak Gash dengan geje nya. Sampai membuat anak bayi wak Minah bangun dan... Tentu saja wak Minah marah!. "Nonton apa ya?" Gash mulai menggencet (baca:memencet) remote TV yang tak berdosa itu dengan semangatnya. Tiba tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Gash ke arah pintu yang harusnya nggak bisa ngomong.

"Ini saya tuan, afternoon tea anda sudah siap" Kata orang aneh yang menganggap Gash itu tuannya. (mau tau itu siapa? Itu Sebby loh! #bakbuk.)

"Oh... Silahkan ma- SIAPA KAMU?" Lagi lagi Gash teriak yang kali ini membuat Kutub Utara meleleh.

"Eh? anda bukan tuan muda Ciel?" Tanya orang aneh + kesasar itu. Mulai kelihatan kalau Gash bingung siapa itu Ciel dan mulai keliatan juga Author ngiseng buat Sebby kesasar. Dan Author pun habis digebuk sama penggemar Gash Bell dan Kuroshitsuji. Untungnya tangan Author masih bisa mengetik. Jadi, dia melanjutkan cerita ini.

"Haaaaah... Gimana ya kalau ada yang begitu?" Akhirnya, Gash mulai berhenti mengkhayal yang membuat Author habis digebuk fansnya. Dan sekarang si Author mulai pergi untuk demo ke para fans! Tapi Author ditarik sama asistennya agar tidak demo, menghabiskan waktu saja! "Aku pengen teh buatan Kiyomaro... Minta buatkan ah! KIYO-" Belum selesai Gash ngomong, kata katanya sudah ditahan sama Kiyomaro sendiri.

"NGGAK!" Kata Kiyomaro sambil makan makanan kesukaannya, ayam goreng. Karena makanan kesukaannya ayam goreng, ibunya Kiyomaro jadi susah. Tiap hari makannya ituuuuu terus. Nggak mau yang lain!

"Lanjutin nontonnya ah..." 'nom... nom...' Gash 'nom... nom...' *Author lagi makan* mulai mengganti siarannya ke Indosiar. Dan... dilihatlah ada film barbie! "Eh? Film apa nih? Nonton ah!" Dimulailah acara nonton 'nggak' bareng ala Gash Bell. Mau tau caranya? Pelototin aja tuh TV!

"Terus! jangan sampe kalah! yang kencang larinya! ayo!" Yak! ternyata Gash tidak menonton film barbie! tapi menonton acara olah raga! *Tumben?*

**-Di dapur-**  
Tuh, keliatan si Kiyomaro lagi makan ayam goreng pake sambel ABC. Padahal itu untuk Gash dan yang lainnya. Dia sih nggak perduli. Yang penting dia kenyang! Akhirnya habis juga ayam goreng yang banyaknya sampai seember. Perut Kiyomaro langsung membengkak layaknya perut kodok yang mau meletus. "Ahhh~~~~ kenyaaaang~~~" Katanya sambil bersantai santai. Dia bermaksud habis makan langsung _siesta_ dulu. Jadi, dia langsung loncat ke sofanya yang empuk itu (dengan perut penuh tentunya). Saatnya mengatakan... _Siesta!_

**-Di Kamar Kiyomaro-  
**"Aku mau nonton apa lagi ya? Oh iya! nonton film anime aja deh!" Kata Gash dengan semangatnya lari ke komputer milik Kiyomaro. "Hmm... nonton anime Gash Belle (bukan Gash Bell?) ah!" Ditekannya folder yang namanya Gash Belle, di tekannya lagi videonya dan... keluarlah videonya!

"Hu..hu..hu... Ceritanya sedih... (darimananya?) sekarang nonton yang bagian akhir ah... (Cepat amat?)" Akhirnya, Gash nonton lagi. Kalau sudah habis, dibukanya anime lain. Di antaranya:Kuroshitsuji, Kamichama karin, Zero no tsukaima, Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, The Law of Ueki, DLL. "Siaaaaaaaaaallll! kenapa Ciel harus jadi setaaaaaannnn? Kenapa?" Mulailah Gash meneriakkan kata kata yang biasa Author katakan di sekolahnya. Terkena virus pecinta Ciel nya Author, mungkin.

"Habis nonton anime~ ku main internet~~ itu menyenangkan looooh!" Akhirnya dinyanyikan juga lagu geje buatan Author ini. Nyanyiannya membuat tetangganya pingsan loh! hebat kan? Tetangga sebelahnya lagi ngomel ngomel gara gara suaranya buruk. Untung yang nyanyi bukan Author... #Bersyukur. #Plak!

"Pengennya sih buka Fanfiction tapi ga bisa dibuka. Pengennya sih buka Facebook tapi nggak bisa dibuka juga. Pengennya sih buka PB (Point Blank) tapi nggak bisa dibuka juga? Kenapa internetnya nih? Belum dibayar ya? Dasar Kiyomaro!" Kata Gash dengan kesalnya sehingga menggigit sapu tangannya dengan gaya norak. Iiiih... padahal saputangannya jorok... Bekas ingus orang... #Hoek.

"Humm... dah jam setengah delapan... nonton On the Spot ahh!" Lagi lagi Gash lari ke TV nya. Dibukanya saluran Trans 7 dengan cepat. Dan mulai nonton (lagi). 'Humm... Aku belum mandi nih... Apa mandinya sekarang aja ya? ga usah mandi aja lah hari ini! (bagus ya.. nggak mandi...) Nonton lageeeee~~~~" Ternyata Gash seharian kerjanya nonton TV mulu ya?. Kiyomaro juga tidur terus dari tadi. Author pun masih pingsan karena capek buat cerita sependek ini. Dan Tamatlah cerita ini. (ga jelas)

~The End~

_See?_ Aneh kan? pendek kan? geje kan?

Oh, _siesta_ itu bahasa Spanyolnya tidur siang ya...

nah, kalian kan sudah selesai membaca. Maukah anda semua memberi saya kritik, saran, atau apapun itu dengan menekan tombol review? yayaya? *maksa*


End file.
